


The temporal Horizon

by Rosenovel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenovel/pseuds/Rosenovel
Summary: Sometimes when i realize I forgot to do something, I blame me of the past. Sometimes when I need to do something, I think about how it'll affect me of the future. What am I thinking of? This is it.





	The temporal Horizon

It’s the thought of  
I’m hurting me of the future.  
They only tell me what I’m doing wrong.  
So I’ll sleep in today  
Because I hurt.

I’ll wake up tomorrow  
To a cold room.  
And no running water  
And I’ll know who to blame  
It’s me of the past

Oh how I Hate me of the past

He always forgets the most important things.  
Like paying the bills.  
So now I’ll be late for work  
Again  
Because I’ll have to go send a check to my landlord  
I’ll earn less money  
Again  
I feel like crying  
But I can’t  
I can’t  
I hurt.


End file.
